A Fiery Path To Fame
A morning day, in a forest, a cliche start for most fairy tales, though this can't truly be called a fairy tale...the year X777, a young blue haired man, or Azu Enkou, somewhere in his teenage years, wearing his usual stitched together clothes and paper boy cap, looked at a tree tilting his head to the side while grabbing a blade. Whatever he was doing he did it with a serious expression, his eyes focused on the tree's apples, why? Simple, he was hungry and his stomach growled. Slightly ducking and taking a stance, Azu jumped and cut the apple off its branch, landing safely on the ground, and openned his palm to catch the apple, but missed it, the apple fell instead on his heead, or hat. Azu grabbed the apple, not allowing that small mistake to make a fool of him, and turned around to see the sun rising, not appearing affected by its light, since his hat's brim covered it from his eyes "........I need more than an apple........" With that in mind, Azu headed down to a town, but first stored his blade in a pocket dimension with his Requip. Richard Aria, the eldest of the current generation of the Aria Family was on a renaissance mission through orders of his sensei, Tenzo Renge. His long silver hair was tied in a single plat, and he looked kind of awry in his stiff and formal attire, with his red eyes standing out rather unusually among everyone else. He was at a small cafe in a small town, hoping that nothing major would happen today. He decided to take a stroll to the outskirts of town, he knew that Tenzo could show up anywhere for no apparent reason that Richard could guess, except for maybe some women." My, what is with people and making me work?" Richard dragged himself out of the bar, and tugged along the small street, packed with various vendors from many different places. It seemed to be a small, profitable merchant town. As Azu walked through the streets, people moved away from him and stepped back, not wanting to be in his way, as his appearance and eyes gave an uneasy aura. Uncaring for his surroundings, Azu continued walking, stopping and looking into a bar through its glass window, he then couldn't help but notice Richard in the streets as well, glaring at him and noticing his red eyes and white hair that made him quite noticeable. Azu then simply walked past him without a care in the world. Azure hair caught his attention briefly. It waved past him, and he simply rotated his head slightly as he noted the blade in his hand. It was awkwardly shaped really, and had multiple edges...kind of similar to a tree with branches. He wanted to stop him, but he felt awkward in front of so many people." Dammit, my lack of public speaking skills is going to fail me again!" Richard quickly made up a small scenario, and decided to pretend he was going to buy something near the vendor the man was standing at." Ahh! I forgot about that!" Richard began to run frantically, like a crazed man, and accidentally crashed into Azu, knocking out his sword from his hand." Oh! Sorry, man. I had to buy eggs for my mother...so..." Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Ash9876